Wounds Too Deep To Heal
by rogue mystique
Summary: Two women, one she elf and Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. The males discover bruised and broken gals and help them to build their lives again. OC. after LOTR, R&R!
1. We'll Make It Through, Just Me And You

Rogue mystique: new story from little old moi! I would have put it up earlier but I was on Writer's Block, **sobs wildly** I'm back though! **~~** Wounds Too Deep To Heal 

Chapter One

    Four days it had been. Four days since two female women and an unconscious Elf maiden had been captured by Orcs and eventually escaped, the Elf had rested in the arms of the older looking woman throughout the days. These days had been long and the nights even longer. The trio had nowhere to go and had no idea where they were going. All they knew was that they were travelling in the opposite direction of the Orcs.

    The smaller of the two mortal women fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"Please Aiva, I beg of you, rest for a while." She gasped.

    Aiva clutched her unconscious friend closer and sighed, she was close to collapsing but all she wanted was to get help for the Elf.

    "Fine. But not for long Kendra. Ama has to get help; she is wounded further than we can heal." Aiva slumped next to Kendra.

    Aiva rested Ama, or Amadrierith, as was her full name, on a patch of soft grass. She was an Elf, she was supposed to be beautiful and flawless but if anyone saw her now, they would doubt her Elven blood. Her long black hair was matted and soaked in blood by a cut on her forehead. Striking silver eyes were hidden behind shut eyelids and her pale skin was bruised and cut, the two mortals were in a somewhat better state, but were cut and bruised nonetheless.

    Aiva knew what had happened to Ama. Kendra did not, though she had a sneaking suspicion what had happened. After a few silent minutes, Kendra faced Aiva.

    "They took her didn't they?" Kendra questioned softly.

Aiva stiffened and refused to speak.

"Aiva! Tell me! Did they take Ama? Did they… did they rape her?" Kendra stood up, furious, her shaking hands clenched by her sides.

"Y… yes." Aiva felt her tears slip by her green eyes and fall into her long dirty blonde hair.

    "Oh god… when…?" Kendra looked over Ama in sympathy.

"Two hours before we escaped, you were unconscious from the beatings you had been given for talking back to an Orc. I had to get her out. Please, let's stop talking about it." Aiva choked out.

    Kendra buried her head in her hands and wept, her shoulder length ginger hair moving in the wind and her sea blue eyes stinging from the salty tears, she reminisced the day the Orcs had came for them. 

    Before the trio had been captured, life was perfect. Kendra and Aiva lived in a human town not far from Ama's home. Ama's parents chose to live next to the mortals and not next to Elves, no one knew why; Ama had been with the two mortals since their birth. 

    One day, the three friends had been by a nearby river, simply dipping their feet in the cool water. Screams were heard from far off and Ama had stood up and ran to her home. Kendra and Aiva had followed her and the sight they were greeted with had haunted them ever since. A sight too hard for Kendra to think about.

    As they had stood in their shock, Orcs had snuck up behind them and captured them. Ama was too shocked to hear their clumsy steps. 

    Then they had been taken.

    Then the travelling with Orcs had begun.

    Kendra could barely hold in her tears as she thought of how the Orcs had eyed the three females, how they had licked their black lips while stroking their bound hands and dirty hair. Many arguments of who would claim which female first ran like wildfire through the fifty odd Orcs. It had terrified the three young women. Kendra was sixteen and Aiva was barely eighteen and Ama was still young for an Elf. 

    "Don't think about it." Aiva clapped a hand on Kendra's shoulder. "They are gone now and Ama will be okay, I assure you."

    Kendra smiled weakly. Aiva was like the big sister of the trio, even though Ama was nearly two thousand years older than her. 

"Where will we go mellon?" Kendra whispered, using Elvish subconsciously. 

"To wherever someone will take us." Aiva looked up at the ever-nearing sunset before them.

     Then her green eyes rested on Ama. Her pain when she woke would not only run skin deep, but would tear at her soul like no other pain on Middle Earth. Aiva lifted her once more and the travelling began, once more.

**~~**

    "I could obviously go on for miles more but I wouldn't mind a tiny rest Aragorn!" Gimli the dwarf howled from a good few metres behind his companions, he was riding on his horse and found it difficult to relax with the horse's fast movements.

    "What is the matter friend? Are we going too fast for you?" Legolas Greenleaf the Elf cried mockingly from far ahead, his horse Arod rearing slightly.

Gimli puffed out his chest comically and his face grew red.

    "Master Elf, I am only worried in case you are tiring." Gimli growled.

"Hush you two! I hear people approaching!" Aragorn, who was actually King Aragorn of Gondor, scolded the two fighting friends, halting his own horse, Hasufel.

    Legolas and Gimli both stopped. Legolas nodded his head and muttered below his breath while listening with his sharp ears, "Two females, one is carrying a heavy load." 

    "Show off." Gimli grumbled.

    Legolas ignored the comment and climbed swiftly off of Arod and onto a large boulder. Aragorn joined him but Gimli kept his feet planted on the ground… well, almost. The two friends scanned the plain and Legolas's keen sapphire eyes caught sight of the people before Aragorn's wise blue ones.

    "They look harmless. The taller one is carrying another female though I cannot tell what species. Should we help them friend? What harm could they bring?" Legolas turned to Aragorn.

    "None I suppose. Come, we shall aid them." Aragorn jumped off the boulder and mounted Hasufel.

    Legolas followed suit and Gimli gave him a mocking smile.

"Females huh? Great, they're almost as bad as Elves." Gimli groaned.

"Thank you for the compliment," Legolas, replied, trying to hide a smile at his friends stupidity, "All I know is that one of them is definitely injured."

"Remind me again why we are on this foolish ride with these wicked creatures?" Gimli grunted while indicating his black horse, Nimrandel.

"Aragorn wanted to escape being King for a while and live life as he had before for a short time, do not worry, Queen Arwen is quite capable of running Gondor for a few days. Anyway, you should be grateful the Elves made you a saddle with short enough stirrups." Legolas assured Gimli.

    Gimli scowled and nudged his horse, urging it forward.

    The three friends rode out to the females, unaware of what type of welcome they would receive.

**~~**

     Aiva was close to falling unconscious. Though Elves were light creatures, carrying one for nearly five days could be very tiring. The trio's clothes were torn and caked with blood, both Orcs and humans.

    Kendra stopped sharply and pointed ahead.

"There are people riding toward us!" She cried fearfully.

"Must… hide." Aiva staggered slightly.

    "There is no where TO hide Aiva! We have to take the risk and hope they are friendly." Kendra gave in, not really caring anymore.

    Aiva wept bitterly and Ama stirred in her arms, light tears falling down her own dirty cheeks. Both Aiva and Kendra collapsed to the ground at the same time. Life had definitely taken a turn for the worst.

    After nearly five minutes of waiting, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas halted in front of the three females. Legolas instantly noticed that the injured one was one of his own kinds, an Elf.

    "Please, help us…" Kendra choked, her throat dry from not having drank since the river they had found two days ago.

    Gimli furrowed his brow in sympathy at the battered and crying women. The Elf in Aiva's arms looked the worst though. 

    Aragorn jumped off of Hasufel and kneeled next to the girls, looking at them closely.

    "Who are you?" He questioned while taking out his water flask.

"I'm Aiva, this is Kendra and the Elf maiden is Amadrierith, though we call her Ama." Aiva coughed violently.

    "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Legolas Greenleaf of the woodland realm and the dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin."

    Aragorn gave them all water and the woman named Aiva did the same as the Elf and fell into unconsciousness. The woman named Kendra looked very distressed.

    "Please be okay Aiva, Ama. I need you two…" Kendra's voice wavered.

"We have to get you to shelter. There are some boulders and a small cave over there," Legolas pointed to where they had ridden from.

    "Legolas, can you take the maiden Ama? I will take Aiva, Gimli, please take Kendra." Aragorn lifted Aiva gently and rested her in front of his saddle. 

    Legolas nodded and lifted Ama lightly. She stirred once more and whimpered in pain. It was then that Legolas noticed the blood stains at the end of her bodice; he grimaced at what must have happened to her and a fresh wave of sympathy swept over him.

    Kendra simply staggered in silence toward the horse Gimli was on. She hauled herself behind Gimli, only half listening to Gimli chattering away aimlessly about how Dwarves were better warriors than Elves. All Kendra could really focus on was the fact that one of her friends had been brutally raped by an Orc while the other had changed from bubbly and bright to dark and withdrawn.

**~~** 

    Kendra shuddered a few hours later and pushed her bony back against the stone wall. Without Aiva or Ama to talk to, Kendra felt alone and unprotected. Gimli had lit a fire while Aragorn and Legolas tended to Aiva and Ama's wounds. Legolas moved to bathe the wounds on Ama's stomach.

    "No!" Kendra shouted in protest, leaning forward.

    The three males eyed her in questioning.

"I… I mean, please wait until Aiva is awake, she will treat Ama's wounds in that area." Kendra shrank back into the darkness, scolding herself for drawing attention.

    Aragorn nodded understandably and signalled for Legolas not to treat those wounds, Legolas withdrew slowly, the wounds needed treatment, and they needed it fast.

    Beside Ama, Aiva stirred as Gimli forced water between her parched lips. She coughed violently and sat up instantly, slapping Gimli hard in the stomach.

"Do not touch me!" She cried venomously.

    Gimli backed away with a grimace while Kendra ran forward.

"Oh! You are okay! Do not worry, these people want to help us!" Kendra took Aiva's hands in her own scratched ones.

    "How do we know that they are not in league with the Orcs?" Aiva spat.

    Kendra sighed; Aiva was too headstrong and too proud.

"Aragorn is King of Gondor, Legolas is Prince of Greenwood and Gimli is a very friendly Dwarf. I am positive that they are no enemies of ours." Kendra looked pleadingly into Aiva's unsure eyes.

    Aiva glared at Aragorn noticeably and watched as he smiled reassuringly. 

"King, Prince or Dwarf that does not mean that our trust can be given away so fast. What did I teach you Kendra?" Aiva shook her head.

"That trust is like love, it cannot be given lightly." Kendra blushed in shame at having forgotten the lesson Aiva had taught her so long ago.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn stared in wonder at the closeness of the young women.

    Eventually, Aiva lay back, though her body was still tense. She turned her head and faced Ama. Tears welled in her eyes. Legolas noticed.

    "She shall be fine. If I have your permission Aiva, may I tend to her stomach wounds?" Legolas asked gently.

"No. I will do it. No male will handle her while either Kendra or I am around." Aiva said darkly, lifting herself with great effort, as she was still tired, and sat next to Ama.

    Legolas looked slightly taken aback but nodded respectively. Gimli was red by trying not to laugh while Aragorn stared in concern at Ama.

"Something happened to her." He said lowly.

    Aiva stiffened while Kendra trembled.

"Yes. I will not speak of it until Ama awakes. Then it is her decision as to whether or not we should tell you. All I will say now is that Orcs took us." Aiva busied herself with Ama's wounds.

    Kendra stifled a sob at her Elven friend's fate and shrank even further into the shadows. She could not face any questions. Gimli grunted, the rogue Orcs plus females was never a good sign.

    "You should rest, the rain has come upon us and no doubt you are tired. Or, if you wish, you can have some food." Aragorn offered.

"Huh! Food. That lembas is no food!" Gimli snorted.

    Kendra watched in mild amusement as Legolas glared at Gimli while taking out some food, which was obviously lembas. Though she was ravenously hungry, sleep overtook Kendra and her head knocked against the wall behind her.

    Aiva meanwhile, refused the food and cleaned Ama's wounds. When she was done, she laid back and fell asleep instantly. She did not trust these strangers but they had offered shelter and help, of which she accepted grudgingly. It was time to sleep.

    "I wonder what happened to the Elven lass." Gimli pondered while demolishing a piece of lembas with a scowl behind his ginger beard.

"That is none of our concern. Aiva told us that herself." Legolas lay on his back and attempted sleep. 

"Maybe the morning will bring us clear skies and answers." Aragorn sighed while taking first watch, watching the rain tumble by.

**~~**

    Ama was seemingly first to wake; she shot up, her lightening fast Elven reflexes helping her bruised and weak body to stand off the ground. She realised standing was a mistake though, for she tumbled to the ground, her limp body crashing against the stone and her raven black hair tumbling over her disgraced face.

    Unaware of Legolas' awoken presence, Ama cried shamelessly, memories of what the Orcs had done to her body fresh in her mind. Legolas walked to her side.

"Do not cry, here, drink something." Legolas lifted a flask of water.

    Much to his surprise, Ama did not take the water but instead she scrambled to the wall, clutching the cloak that Legolas had put around her close.

    "Please, I beg of you! Do not hurt me!" Ama wailed, her shocking silver eyes flashing with a terrible fear and a pain that was clear to even the dullest of eyes.

"I mean you no harm! My companions and I found you and your friends not far from here. We gave you shelter and help, we mean no harm, I promise you." Legolas stood up with his arms spread wide.

    Ama simply shook in response. Knowing that she would not take the water from his hands, Legolas pushed the flask to Ama. She scooped it up eagerly and drank the entire contents, not taking the time to check for poison. Ama cringed as she moved her legs, the blood encrusting the inside of her thighs stung and cracked sorely. A short whimper escaped.

    Aiva and Kendra woke to the whimper and dashed to Ama's side, not caring for their own wounds that tried to slow them. Gimli and Aragorn woke at the soft cries of sympathy.

    "Oh Ama! We are so sorry! If only we could have helped you!" Kendra wailed while hugging Ama close.

"Does it still hurt? Yes? Where? Show me." Aiva said softly.

    Ama blushed in shame and Aiva nodded in understanding. Kendra cried louder still.

"I am okay my friends, truly, I am." Ama could not smile.

    Her friends knew she was lying but they did not press the matter. It would just be too painful.

    "I am so happy you are awake. Oh god! Why did I not help you?" Aiva screamed in frustration.

"You could not have stopped it mellon! The Orcs would have done the same to…" Ama shut up when she noticed the curious stares of the man, Dwarf and Elf.

    The males straightened. Aragorn moved forward slightly. Ama backed away further into the wall, her back now being severely scratched.

    "No harm is intended Amadrierith. We only wish to help you." Aragorn backed away.

    "Your wounds must be treated. Please, unless you wish to risk severe scarring or infection." Legolas said.

"It is too late for that…" Ama whispered slowly, her silver eyes filling with tears. "I am scarred for life and the infection of my innocence will haunt me for thousands of years." Ama finished with a strangled sob.

    Kendra stood up shakily.

"Will you let me treat your wounds at least young Kendra?" Legolas almost pleaded.

    Nodding very slowly, Kendra sat down and waited with shut eyes for rough hands to grab her and force her still. She could feel Aiva watching her intensely. 

"I swear, if you hurt her…" Aiva warned.

"I promise I will only help her." Legolas' voice said reassuringly.

    Gentle hands rested on Kendra's back and a sharp sting ran through the cut on Kendra's shoulder. She flinched but did not pull away. It was obviously healing pastes. The touch of a males skin was another cause for her flinch. After Ama's pain, Kendra was terrified of the same fate resting upon her.

    "It stings." Ama stated more than questioned.

"Like your pain Mellon." Aiva said simply.

"No, like _our_ pain." Ama sat in the shadows like Kendra and refused to talk any more.

**~~**

Rogue mystique: wow, this is a bit depressing, hee hee! Hope you'll like it, don't you dare flame!!!!!!!!!! I despise flamers, they are mean and evil! Oh well, if you like da story den tell me so I can update for ya!


	2. Rainy Skies, Heed Her Cries

Rogue mystique: I am back! Here's chappy two of Wounds Too Deep To Heal! 

Disclaimer: don't own LOTR, but I own Legolas… or at least… in my dreams I do! Does that count? LOL.

megs: thanks for the first review!!! Sob… I'm so happy you think it's that good, you have no idea how much I appreciate that!!!!!!!

Heavenly Angel: Thank you! Don't worry; I'm hoping Gimli and Kendra will cheer things up! Next few chappy's will be better, it's just cos no one trusts anyone right now! LOL.

LilLeggs: Woo! Thank you! No way on earth was that a flame so don't worry! Thanks for the advice; I'll try to be more descriptive! Thanks!

**~~** Chapter Two 

    The next morning was horrible. The rain pounded on the rocks outside, cracks of illuminating white lightening bolts flashed in the air, half of the cave was soaked wet due to the slant of the rain and the ever thickening veil of clouds in the air rumbled and tumbled, covering the light blue sky of which everyone present at the cave longed to see, but none more than Ama and Legolas.

    Ama sat at the edge of the cave in a small alcove. It shielded her from the rain and she sat with her knees drawn up to her chin and her impassive silver eyes just simply staring into the depths of the grey clouds above, sheets of matted raven hair fell over her face. Her misery was infectious and the beings present rarely spoke to each other.

    Legolas stood next to Aragorn with his arms crossed. One of his own kinds was seriously injured and he wasn't allowed to help her. All because a human had ordered him not to. Legolas felt his pointed ear tips growing red in anger but he scolded himself. Aiva was simply protective over Ama.

    The man and Elf both remained in silent understanding, choosing not to talk to each other. The silence did feel somewhat comforting.

    Kendra remained at the very back of the cave with Aiva, her ginger hair hiding her wounded expression. They were both still asleep but their fitful states caused them to wake up every now and again. Sweat shined on the two women's foreheads and two hands found each other in their sleep and held on tight for comfort and reassurance.

    Gimli however, was fuming mad. He had had enough of the silence and he wanted to move. His impatience grew and his eyes shifted from wall to wall.

"So today didn't bring us clear skies or answers huh laddie?" Gimli grunted, standing up.

    Aragorn glared while Legolas simply moved out into the sheets of silvery rain. The pounding droplets did not frustrate him, they merely soothed his aching muscles after eight days of target practice and hunting.

    "We should continue. Queen Arwen will be worried if we are late." Legolas muttered.

"Yes," Aragorn paused and sighed as he remembered his loving wife, he missed her, "it should take at least three days. The women shall come with us if they are willing." Aragorn nodded as if agreeing with himself.

    "Something tells me they will be willing to have protection and shelter." Gimli said knowingly.

"Yes, we shall." Ama stood up wincing, her wounds had opened during the night but recently closed. 

    Aragorn turned to her and Legolas smiled in approval through the rain, his hair soaking wet and his clothes clinging to him. Gimli positively beamed.

"Great! Alert your friends then lass, we'll be leaving soon! Nothing like a bit of rain to wake you up…" He laughed at the prospect of moving, whether it be on horses or not.

    Ama nodded slowly and locked eyes with Legolas for no more than a second. A great sympathy lay in his crystal blue eyes and instead of angering her pride, Ama smiled gratefully. She needed to be able to trust her on kind at least.

    At the back of the cave, Kendra and Aiva tossed in their sleep, resulting in their heads knocking together sharply. They sat up instantly and after a while of confused gazing, they both laughed, and laughed, and laughed. It felt so good to laugh.

    As they saw Ama walk over they greeted her with a hug, Ama smiled gently and told them that they would be leaving with the males soon.

    "To Gondor? Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Kendra cocked her head to one side.

"I want to go to Gondor, the stories of it say it is a majestic city." Ama smiled wider, trying to appear happy.

    Kendra drank it all in while Aiva stood with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. Legolas and Gimli noted Aiva's silent need to talk to Ama so they called Kendra over.

    "Come young one, help us with the horses." Legolas guided Kendra to the impatient horses.

    Kendra, who was in awe of the warrior Elf, followed obediently and laughed as Gimli twisted his face in disapproval. 

    "You are running away." Aiva scolded lightly.

"Yes." Ama said simply.

"You cannot run away. You have to accept these things." Aiva knew she sounded harsh but she knew she was right.

    "Let me tell you something Mellon. We are two very different people, I will accept it within time but right now I need to escape. You may have been strong enough to go home but I am not. Will you leave me or shall you stay?" Ama gave another small fake smile and took Aiva's hands.

    "I shall stay till I die." Aiva grinned widely.

"Dear Valar, we sound like the world is ending! Come, I am sure Gimli will need help getting on his horse!" Ama giggled and dragged Aiva away.

_So strong… _Aiva thought sadly, _you are so strong._

**~~**

      Aragorn watched Kendra laugh as Gimli turned beetroot, he was having quite a hard time getting up on that horse of his… a smirk crept onto Aragorn's lips. He broke out into a full smile when he saw the smile of the Elf maiden. She had been hurt and though he had no idea why, Aragorn felt that her smile was a big step.

    "I think riding arrangements will have to be made Estel." Legolas came back into the cave and stroked Arod's long white coat. The horse nudged against his shoulder in hello. 

    Everyone gathered around the three supply burdened horses. Ama looked nervous once more and the smile had disappeared.

"Ama? Who do you wish to ride with?" Aragorn asked gently.

"Aiva or Kendra." Ama replied instantly.

    "I do not mind riding with one of you," Kendra signalled to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, "I know Aiva will not wish to ride with any of you." Aiva nodded solemnly in agreement.

    "Fine, Gimli, you can ride with me on Hasufel, Aiva and Ama may ride on Nimrandel, Legolas? Can you adjust the stirrups?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

    "That's okay, Elves can ride bareback and I'm sure Aiva can." Ama said, trying to cover any pleading in her voice, she did not want any help.

Aragorn cocked a black eyebrow but did not protest.

    "Kendra? Do you mind riding with Legolas?" Aragorn knew the answer.

"Nope. I wish to know more about royal Elves anyway." Kendra beamed.

    Aragorn smiled in appreciation, Kendra was far lighter hearted than Aiva and Ama, and maybe she could bring a little sunshine to the group.

    With a lot of difficulty, Ama mounted Nimrandel, her wounds caused her tears to fall afresh and before Aiva could protest, Legolas was helping her up. Ama pushed away but Legolas took a firm grip on her waist and placed on the bare black back of the fidgeting horse, her legs to one side so the wounds that Legolas had guessed about would not be affected. Aiva growled and aimed a kick at Legolas.

    "I can help her! She does not need your help!" Aiva said lowly.

Legolas dodged the kick and looked at Ama in shock. Her head was bowed and the tangled mass of her hair covered her unreadable eyes. Her shoulders shook though.

    "Very well." Legolas replied with supreme calmness.

    Everyone mounted and just as they left to ride out into the sheets of morbid grey raindrops, Legolas leaned over to Ama, Aiva eying him suspiciously.

"I am always here if you need me, we are of the same kind, you need not always follow Aiva's orders." He whispered so low so as only Ama's Elven ears could hear him.

She looked up and gave a flickering smile, her silver eyes shining with gratefulness.

    "On we go…" Gimli said slowly, a smile on his already soaked face.

And so they rode out to make the weeklong journey back to Gondor.

    Secrets would be discovered, and not just the females.

**~~**

Rogue mystique: a little shorter than the first chappy but if I kept going I would be babbling! Hope you liked it! Please review! Another big thanks to my three reviewers! (Hands out big chocolate chip cookies)


	3. Silent Gaze, Insanity Faze

Rogue mystique: sorry it took so long, I can't find my floppy disk so this all came from the top of my head. Sorry! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Of The Rings, however I do own Kendra, Aiva, Ama and of course, Nimrandel.

**Reviewer response.**

**Heavenly Angel: **LOL, thanks, yes, choc chip cookies, hope you like them, here's your update!

**Arrylle Gamere: **oh yes, Legolas is the hottest, by far!Thanks for the review, I appreciate it loads!

**THECheeseTurkey: **LOL, I'm so happy you reviewed! Yes, I've got a soft spot for depressing stories too.

**Miriellar: **wow, I'm actually honoured that you reviewed me, I love your stories, they're amazing! (Go check 'em out!) I like my characters too, they're my babies!

**Smallfry: **hiya! Thanks for reading the story, didn't think any of my friends would like it. Thank you! And I have wrote more!

- Chapter Three 

----

It had only been six hours since the group of two Elves, one dwarf, two women and a man had set off from their rocky camp but already spirits were slowly rising.

The rain had ceased to an easy drizzle and the horses on which they travelled on had slowed down to a slow walk. Horizon upon horizon of grassy, rocky fields lay before them, glistening charmingly with the trickle of rain that showered them.

Silence hung over everyone except Legolas and Kendra.

"Are you spoiled? Do you have servants? What's your full name? Is being royal fun?" Kendra prodded Legolas in the back with a mischievous grin on her face and a very annoyed Legolas in front of her.

"Please Lady Kendra, will you refrain from attacking me further? And to answer your questions, no, yes, Legolas Thranduillion (A/N tell me if it's wrong) and yes, it is enjoyable." Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, the cool air brushing against his fair skin.

"Thranduillion? Doesn't that mean son of someone?" Kendra gazed at the slightly cloudy sky.

Legolas grinned; the child was a fast learner.

Ama watched on in a stone cold silence. Her smile was gone. It never had really been there, it was all fake, a wall she had learned to put up since the moment she woke. Ama could feel the wise eyes of Aragorn boring into her rudely but she ignored them.

Aiva was slightly slumped over in her seat in front of Ama. Sleep had overcome the weary woman and Ama took the cease of constant "are you Okays?" very gratefully.

Ama sighed heavily, it was all too hard. So badly had her body been abused. The burning, searing pain in between her swollen legs was near unbearable and the deep, horrendous shame constantly mocked Ama every time she tried to tell herself the rape was not her fault. Not her fault…

"But it was… you fool Amadrierith, you did not fight, you have brought shame to your kin!" Ama whispered to herself, her words unsure and shaky.

Ama stiffened when Legolas ever so slightly glanced in her direction.

She had to be more careful.

The days were shorter, night was now a flicker in the distance and Aragorn sighed.

"Stopping soon then lad?" Gimli questioned.

"No, nightfall is a trickster my friend. She hovers over us for many hours before finally deciding to cloak us in her velvety embrace." Aragorn tossed his head in Legolas' direction.

"Do you see something Legolas?" Aragorn paused on his horse Hasufel, standing beside Legolas, who had also stopped.

"Smoke. Very faint but not that far, another few minutes of riding slowly I'd say." Legolas kicked his horse Arod slightly then they both set off again, neither noticing Ama and Aiva had fallen behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ama was slipping further and further into the welcoming arms of slumber. Her wounds had started to reopen but she did not call out nor waken Aiva. She felt such a dire need to be strong, independent, as if to prove she was not some worthless Elf maiden that had been taken by Orcs.

The reins of Gimli's steed, Nimrandel, fell from Ama's grasp and a wave of nausea crashed over her mind as she slid to one side, falling off of Nimrandel and landing straight on her upper legs, tearing open her wounds and letting waves of blood run cold onto the harsh, soaking ground.

Aiva jolted upright and gave a sleepy yawn.

"Oh I'm sorry Ama I must have nod…" Aiva stopped in mid sentence when a short whimper, a very familiar whimper, echoed in her mind.

"Ama?" Aiva whispered, slowly turning around on the jumpy horse, nervous at the smell of blood.

"AMA!" Aiva screamed at the amount of blood poured from Ama's limp body.

Then the shock took over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AMA!"

Legolas, Gimli, Kendra and Aragorn all jumped in their saddles and pulled their horses round firmly. Not far off were the blurry figures of Aiva and Ama.

Only Legolas could see the smudge of red at Ama's feet.

"Hurry!" Legolas snapped impatiently over his shoulder as he and Kendra cantered off, leaving a shocked Gimli and Aragorn behind.

Aragorn soon shook his head and kicked Hasufel gently, joining the four ahead.

As he and Gimli neared the scene, both their heads dropped in pity.

Aiva sat limply by Ama, her hands dripping in Ama's blood and her eyes gazing into the distance. Ama lay breathing shakily, her silver eyes hidden and blood covering her complete lower body in a skirt of crimson. Kendra hid behind Arod, not wishing to take in the scene before her.

Legolas was by the two females sides in a flash of blonde and green, his pack was whipped out and blue eyes darkened in concern as he placed herbs in the palm of his hands, not sure where to put them.

"Her stomach… her… in between her legs master Legolas." Kendra shakily came out in front of Arod's grey-flecked white body. Aragorn suddenly noticed how small she was, standing there with her torn dress and matted ginger hair. Dull blue eyes stared helplessly at her almost sisters.

Legolas nodded unsurely and took a deep breath.

No matter what wound it was, it had to be treated.

Legolas reached out to pull up the bodice of Ama's dress but drew back quickly when heart-wrenching screams echoed aloud into the tense air.

Aiva sat up slightly but did not move. The rest of the group watched in complete horror as Ama arched her back and pulled dangerously at her hair.

Rain poured into Ama's wide open, screaming mouth, the rain steadily grew faster and faster, pounding against her skin. Ama raked her nails along the ground and twisted along the floor.

She had lost control and now she could not stop as she raked her nails against her skin, cracked and with mud in the splits. Deep scores of red turned into tiny prickles of wine red blood. Gashes appeared and high-pitched screams continued.

Kendra clutched her ears and darted forward in the rain, her hair plastered to her tortured face. She sat on top of Ama and pinned her down, stopping the constant scratching.

"It's me Ama! Me! Kendra! Your sister, I am here for you! I love you! STOP!!" Kendra collapsed onto Ama and sobbed into her heaving chest.

Ama stared at Kendra for a few seconds then blinked. Rain mixed with her tears as she held Kendra tight.

"I am so sorry… it's just too hard Mellon…" Ama sat up and rocked Kendra back and forth on her lap.

Aiva simply collapsed into a lying position; she was exhausted, and thoroughly guilty. She had sat and watched the insanity, but her body had refused her minds will to help.

Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn stood in the rain, not knowing what to do, the horror had not left their faces and they too eventually collapsed to the mud soaked ground.

Ama was right, it was too hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it; I kind of got the whole, going insane thing from one of my poems, called Insanity. Well, the next update might be soon! Please read and review!


	4. Dagger For You, Enemy Run Through

Rogue mystique: Wow, that was quick, for me, I got the writing bug you see… must warn you now, things will most definitely be taking a turn for the worst, very bad, but not all things will be bad. Trust me on that one.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, only Kendra, Aiva, Ama and Nimrandel.

**Reviewer response.**

**THECheeseTurkey: **thanks gal, the reviews are much appreciated! Yes, Kendra will hopefully be the naïve ray of sunshine.

**Krazy Monkey: **Why thank you! Well, here's more!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Her knees pulled high up to her chest, Aiva watched as Legolas gingerly treated the stomach wounds of Ama. She could see the look of terrible sympathy etched onto everyone's face and she sneered, what did they know? Ama was not all right, her wounds would barely heal and it was a miracle that Legolas was within two feet of the tortured Elf maiden!

Aiva fingered her glinting dagger, Legolas had offered them to the women, telling them to keep them close, just in case.

No matter how much Aiva hugged or apologized to Ama for not helping her insanity faze, the ghost of guilt would simply not budge from its place in her mind. Aiva so dearly wanted it to end, she wanted to go home but no, Gondor was but two days away, and too many memories lay in that godforsaken White City.

Kendra stood up slowly and clumsily from her place beside Gimli, a fast friend, and stumbled over to the trembling Aiva.

"Come to the fire Aiva, it is warm, you should not remain in the shadow." Kendra croaked, her voice taught with worry, worry that showed clearly in he watery eyes.

Aiva did not respond. She merely pulled her aching legs closer to her frozen body and tilted her dirty head to the midnight blue skies. Tiny stars drifted in the air, and the huge globe of silver that was the moon illuminated Aiva's emotionless face. Aiva could not feel anything besides the guilt. Her friend was in such a deep state of self-hate and depression, while the other tried so desperately to crawl into a lonely hole.

Everything was wrong.

Aragorn absent-mindedly chewed on a piece of Lembas, his deep blue eyes fixed on the sighing figure of Aiva. His shoulder length black hair swished slightly in the wind and the stale scent of blood overtook his acute senses. Aragorn closed his eyes wearily. Ama was losing blood, but she would survive, eventually.

"There, that should stem the blood for now. At least, in that area…" Legolas sat back and grimaced as Ama sat up, clutching her stomach.

"Best if you do not do that my lady. Now, the other area…" Legolas went to open his pack again but Ama's firm pale hand stopped him.

"The bleeding has stopped thank you very much My Lord, I am grateful for your help, may I rest now?" Ama said blandly.

Legolas merely nodded dumbly, it was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Kendra all sat round the crackling orange fire. The only sound heard was Gimli's heavy breathing as he puffed in his pipe deeply. Smoke rose through the flames and curled affectionately around the invisible air.

Kendra buried her face into her arms and sobbed silently, she would have remained unnoticed had it not been for the violent shaking of her thin shoulders.

"Lady Kendra?" Gimli placed a rough hand on her shoulder.

"I… I love them so… much! And they're being taken… a… away from me!" Kendra's voice shook and was thick with tears.

"They shall be fine Kendra." Aragorn sat next to the sixteen-year-old girl.

"Then why are they fading away?" Kendra said lowly, her eyes glazed and blurred with unshed tears.

The three males sat back slowly, pondering the true words that had issued from the heart broken young women.

The last wisps of smoke faded slowly into the air and flew away to the west, flying with the wind and running away from the silent sorrow and the last glowing embers of the dying fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came fast and brightly; sunlight struck down harshly on the unblinking eyes of Legolas and Ama and rudely awoke the other four pairs of tightly shuteyes. A faint groan of, "this is all the Elves fault" was heard while everyone else silently got up and gratefully took their morning pieces of Lembas.

"New riding arrangements." Aragorn stated firmly, giving a hard glare to Aiva.

Aiva hung her head and tried her best to avoid the deep gaze of Aragorn's piercing Ranger eyes.

"Aiva, with me, Kendra, stay with Gimli, and Ama, your with Legolas, don't worry, he doesn't bite." Aragorn let slip a hint of humour, only to have his reply as a disturbingly empty gaze from a pair of silver eyes, dulled to a deep grey.

Kendra smiled through her yawn and mounted Nimrandel quickly, attempting and succeeding to not fall off of the impatient horse.

"So Gimli, need a little help getting up?" Kendra said innocently to the fuming Dwarf.

Ama gave a tiny flickering smile and rubbed her eyes, tentatively stretching her blood caked legs. She gave a worried glance to Aiva and suppressed a shriek as Legolas took hold of her trembling hand, steering her toward Arod.

"More travelling." Ama said dully.

"Evidently." Legolas replied quickly, mounting Arod fastly and fluidly.

Ama held back tears of frustration and reluctantly took the helping hand of Legolas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra groaned impatiently and sighed loudly, hoping for Gimli to hear it.

"What is it lass?"

"Are you royalty? Is it fun? Is it scary in the mines? Is that axe heavy? Are you and Legolas…" Kendra restrained herself from laughing our loud as Gimli groaned.

"Oh no lass, not on me you don't! I saw how you made the Elf annoyed, and it takes something really bad to annoy that Elf!" Gimli smiled slightly.

"Okay… but please answer this, what the hell is THAT?!" Kendra covered her mouth I shock as a huge, ugly black arrow landed in the ground before them.

Nimrandel reared and whinnied insanely.

"Orcs! Rogue Orcs!" Aragorn cried as he whipped past on Hasufel, with a terrified Aiva clutching his middle, fear embedded on her face.

Racing over a slight hill, the full, and clearly unwanted, situation was laid before them.

Approximately twenty Orcs were lazing about on the ground, firing arrows randomly and shouting in their foul language.

Aiva and Ama felt the contents of their stomach rise to their throat in absolute terror as they looked upon the suddenly silenced Orcs.

Twisted black faces contorted into cruel sneers as their yellow eyes fixed upon the trembling females. Grabbing their crude weapons, they called out in a wild animal cry and bound forward, few on Wargs, the others simply charging forward.

Legolas growled low in his throat and in the blink of an eye, pulled out his deadly bow and arrows, determination in his suddenly sky blue eyes. Ama whispered low Elven prayers, her heart thumping and tears flowing from her fear filled silver eyes. She knew these Orcs, oh yes she knew them very well, and they obviously knew her as well.

Arod charged forward, trampling over two Orcs and jumping nimbly over the Orcs Legolas had so shamelessly slain with those deadly arrows. Hasufel and Nimrandel followed suit, their owners swinging both sword and axe.

Orcs scattered away while some others stood and fought, only to be brought down by arrow, sword, axe or a well-aimed kick to the neck by Kendra.

Bolder Orcs that were edging closer and closer to the horses quickly spotted the females, and looks of both rage and delight ran across their blackened faces, broken grey teeth jutting out from lopsided mouths. The remaining ten surrounded the three horses and wielded their weapons bravely.

All six companions jumped off the horses, the women standing quaking in fear but standing up tall. The males however, stood confidently, their own weapons out and a grin of exhilaration on each face.

"Bet I can get more laddie!" Gimli roared as he charged.

"There's only ten!" Legolas remarked.

Aragorn took the lead, instantly beheading the first Orc; he spun around and heaved his sword in to the stomach of the next, blood trickling from the stomach wound. A very light scratch found its way onto Aragorn's back, and just as a heavier blow was about to be placed, an arrow and an axe hurled into the foul, smirking creature.

As the three friends slew their way through the rest of the Orcs, Aiva, Ama and Kendra stood in shock, Ama was trembling uncontrollably at the sight of the dead Orcs and her mind was completely overrun with fear, animal instincts telling her to un, and run fast. Kendra suddenly look around, her face a picture of confusion.

"Where are the other Orcs? There were more…" Kendra finished her sentence abruptly, her mouth in the shape of an "o"

"There they are." Kendra croaked.

The other two turned around slowly, dreading the fearful sight before them.

Five huge, grotesque Orcs, the unforgettable leaders, all sitting atop of five twitching Wargs. A pair of milky white eyes fixed on Ama's silver ones, holding her, paralysing her, it was he, the first to pin her frail body to the ground and sit triumphantly upon her broken body.

The five jogged forward with cruel laughs echoing from their throats, rumbling in the suddenly silent air. Warg cries echoed in the air and thundering paw steps drew closer and closer. Legolas and Aragorn ran as fast as they could to the scene, dragging Aiva and Kendra to the ground, rolling away on the jagged, rocky ground.

Ama let go of her shocked silence and screamed in utter terror as the leader on the biggest, darkest Warg lifted her clear off the ground, hanging her by the neck and turning to face the other five, terrified beings.

"Say goodbye to the dirty slut." The Ors sneered, his voice deep and commanding.

Aiva stood up, facing the Orc and crying silently, Kendra could not bring herself to watch her Elven friend being hung in the air, gripped by those cold blood crusted hands. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all got to their knees, aware they could do nothing, Legolas' arrows were spent and the Orc was to far for a sword or an axe throw.

The other four Orcs laughed in pitiless, dark triumph.

Ama struggled with no avail, her legs kicked and she spluttered out unheard cries. The Orc brought her close and smiled, ready to say some smart remark, her last words to be heard…

"No…" Ama choked out, bringing her hands away from the thick hands of the Orc and darting them to her side, pulling out Legolas' dagger and plunging it into the stinking black skin of the Orcs chest.

A high-pitched scream echoed aloud and Ama dropped to the ground, rolling of and coughing violently.

The Warg took a look at its deceased master and ran away, hard and fast. The other Orcs looked on in disbelief and screamed in fury, turning their Wargs and shouting muffled curses to the wind.

Ama stood up shakily and wiped her mouth.

"One less enemy to be afraid of." She said lowly, sighing loudly and giving her first genuine smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue mystique: wow that took a while. Review please! No more till me gets three reviews! I'm evil.


End file.
